1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for forming a multi-layered structure using a droplet-discharging device, and in particular relates to the method for forming a multi-layered structure suitable for manufacturing wiring substrates and for manufacturing an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
The method for manufacturing wiring substrates and circuit boards using an additive process based on the printing method is attracting attention. This is because the cost of the additive process is lower as compared with the methods for repeating an application process and a photo lithography process of thin films to thereby manufacture the wiring substrates and circuit boards.
As one of the arts used in such an additive process, an electric conductive pattern formation technique with an ink-jet method is known.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-6578 is an example of the related art.
In the case where a droplet of a resin material or an electric conductive material is prepared to thereby provide an insulating layer and a wiring pattern thereon using the ink-jet method, disconnection may occur in the wiring pattern.